Dreams can be real
by Tinfoot
Summary: Sometimes dreams can come true. Sometimes our actual dream can set us on the path to making our dreams a reality. All it took was a dream from a terribly shy delphox to put her and her oblivious trainer on the path to her dreams. M OC X F Delphox


Hey there guys, this is my first fanfic and my first lemon. The pairings are a male trainer and his female delphox! Make sure to read the author's note at the end for an easter egg!

Here we see a beautiful sunset falling behind a wall of trees while painting the sky absolutely gorgeous orange, while in the view of a single bench on a hill near a lake. As luck would have it, this bench was occupied by two people: One, an averagely attractive young man that went by the name of Mark.

Mark was of average attractiveness with green eyes, chin length hair of a quickly browning dirty blonde and healthily thin while keeping a bit of mass to him. All in all, the only majorly unique things about his appearance were the glasses and rough beard on his face.

The occupant of the bench's second seat couldn't care less about Mark's average-ness as to her, he was perfection. The only thing that could make this moment better for her would be if she was spending this moment with Mark as his lover, not his pokemon. Yes, she was a pokemon, a delphox to be exact. Pokephiliac relationships weren't illegal or anything, just uncommon.

This delphox went by the name "Rina" and was given to Mark as a newborn fennekin when he was just 15 years old.

That was 6 years ago.

Mark, now 21 years old, worked at his town's local pokemart because he never went on the league challenge and thus never got a mountain of cash to live off of.

Now, back to Rina.

She was, in a word, beautiful. Her eyes were a ruby red that Mark found himself getting lost in on more that one occasion. Her hips could certainly turn heads and her breasts were at least double D's in size. Yet, with all these endowments, she kept on worrying that Mark found her ugly due to him (seemingly) not noticing her subtle advances on him. Though, who could blame him? She was so quiet and shy; her advances would often be so small and minute that an untrained eye would miss them entirely.

She jumped a bit when Mark got up, shocking her out of her daydream about what it would be like to be married to her long-time crush. Mark walked in front her and offered his hand.

"Shall we be going, milady?"

Even though she knew he was just speaking platonically, the question still made her blush (thankfully) invisibly under her cheek fur. 'Y-yes Mark…' She said using her telepathic voice. She could speak audible English, but she simply preferred using her telepathy for ease.

The walk back to Mark's home was uneventful and quiet as Rina was thinking over her current relationship with Mark. She had known him for all six years of her life and had loved him for the past two years; ever since she became a delphox.

Before either of them knew it, they were back home and thoroughly tired even though it was just 8:15 P.M. With Mark having work tomorrow and Rina just being tired, they parted and headed off to their respective rooms to go to bed for the night.

After slipping into his sleepwear and lying down for the night, Mark began to ponder his friend's odd behavior. Why had she shivered when he touched her? It wasn't cold… did she get sick? Did she need to see a doctor? Shrugging under the blanket, Mark decided to put it off and ponder such mysteries of the universe during the dull hours of work he had tomorrow. Little did he know; his rest that night would be anything but peaceful.

Mark's dream that night was odd. Very odd. He couldn't move himself in any obvious fashion nor could he see himself when he should have seen parts of his body. It goes without saying that as a practiced (and rather skilled) lucid dreamer, this simply shouldn't be happening. The dreamscape was bland. Odd, but still bland. That is, until he reached a cave that struck him as… off in some way. What he saw inside it was something he never thought he would see, not even in his wildest dreams.

Rina masturbating.

The sight didn't faze him as much as he thought it would. Maybe it just paled in comparison to what he heard her say.

"O-oh… Mark…" She moaned. Yes, moaned his name as she had one hand fingering herself and the other caressing her breasts. Mark's avatar had apparently made some form of noise, as Rina's head shot up to where Mark was. She flashed him a mischievous smile he had never seen her use before in his life, and curling the fingers of the hand in charge of caressing her breasts in a "come hither" motion.

"Come here, big boy and give momma some love!" That was a sentence Mark had never even considered possible for Rina to say at all, let alone TO him! Mark had no idea what to think of this situation: Here he was, in some form of a dreamscape, wilder than some of his early lucid dreams, finding his best friend masturbating to the thought of him! If this continued the way he thought it would, he would be making one of the weirdest dreams of his life even weirder by having sex with someone he had known for their entire life!

Deciding that he would like to keep his sanity for a little longer, Mark tried to end this dream by clenching his "eyes" closed and opening them quickly and repeatedly in the hopes of opening his real eyes and waking himself up.

This failed miserably.

Seeing as this tactic had never failed him before, Mark hadn't bothered learning any other tactics of escaping lucid dreams besides this one. Well, this one and one other that was… rather crude. Seeing that his options had quickly decreased to one, Mark put his backup plan into action. He closed his eyes and envisioned his immediate surroundings in his mind. He then replaced this vision with one that was identical save for one small addition: A faceless man standing behind where Mark envisioned he was pointing a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

When Mark next opened his eyes, he was pleasingly greeted by the dark ceiling of his room. The perceived threat of death had pumped adrenaline into his system to avoid the threat and inadvertently woke him up.

Acting quickly, Mark grabbed the dream journal he kept on his nightstand and documented the odd dream. Finished, Mark set the journal aside and looked to his clock for the time. 5:30 A.M. Only 15 minutes before he normally woke up for work.

"That dream was anything but normal… Maybe I could research it a bit?" Mark pondered aloud. Deciding it was in his best interests to do just that, Mark set to use his remaining time before work to see if the any poke-tritionary websites had anything on such dreams.

When he thought about it, Mark realized that the dream hadn't faded from his mind at all. He searched the web for "non-fading dreams about psychic types" fully prepared to sift through results that had next to no relevance at all or to come back with no results what so ever. Thankfully the first link he clicked to had the answer.

It was a poke-tritionary site that had the following text on the loaded page:

"When a female psychic type goes into heat, they broadcast a message in the form of a dream to their chosen mate. The dreams vary from person to person, but most involve the chosen mate being brought to a cave or similar safe structure to find the heat stricken female preparing herself for mating in any number of ways from masturbation to preparing a nest, all known examples point to the female choosing an action the chosen mate would perceive as a preparation to mating as to entice or encourage the mate. The dream then progresses to the mate and the female mating in the dream (as to practice for the actual act). Strong psychics (or other individuals with similar influence over their dreams, i.e. lucid dreamers) can end the dream prematurely to decline the invitation to mate."

Mark took a moment to digest the information he had just read.

Rina is going through her first heat and has chosen a mate.

Mark is that mate.

He might have unintentionally crushed her by saying no. Fuck.

At this revelation, Mark punched himself in the face as to stave off panicking. Thankfully it worked well enough for him to think clearly. He got up and began to pace around his rather small room. "Ok, stay calm, let's think this through." He said to himself. "Rina is WAY too shy to do this sort of thing knowingly and she's smart enough to know that I might not know what it meant. Ok, act natural. If she seems sad or if she brings it up, come clean and clear it up. Yeah… that'll work…"

Mark, now sufficiently psyched up for the oncoming encounters with Rina, checked the time and saw that it was about time for him to make the usual quick grub and head off to work. Instead of the usual dark kitchen one would expect to find at 6:15 in the morning, Mark found Rina up and about making pancakes for the both of them. She didn't seem out of the ordinary at all at the moment, so Mark took that as a sign that either Rina doesn't know about the dream or she realized he didn't know what it represented. With recent events in mind, Mark couldn't help but notice her qualities.

From the lovely curves on her hips and chest, the way her ear puffs flowed with her movements all the way to the cute little apron she wore to keep her fur clean when she cooked; Mark couldn't help but get quite the eyeful and felt himself hardening.

He took a seat and greeted Rina good morning, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. Rina greeted him in kind and told him that breakfast would be done in a few moments. All seemed well; Rina looked and sounded fine. They made the usual small talk as they worked on their respective breakfasts. But when Mark was about halfway through his second pancake of his stack of three, Rina popped what used to be a perfectly safe question that just so happened to turn into a mine field literally over night.

'So Mark… Did you have any… odd dreams lately?'

Without really thinking of his actions or their repercussions, Mark replied, "No, not really, nothing too out of the ordinary." Only when the words had left his mouth did he realize just how dangerous those words could be had they been taken just a little out of context. Mark stole a glance of Rina's face and fortunately found not a face of disgust or confusion, but one of relief on her face.

Feeling his body relax, Mark let his eyes wander about the small dining room. When his eyes landed on the clock, he gagged a bit on his pancake when he saw he only had five minutes till he had to leave for work! 'Mark?' Rina asked, clearly concerned at the site of the object of her affections choking in front of her (on her cooking no less!).

Taking a drink to cease the choking and re-wet his throat, Mark got up and quickly made his way to the door. "Sorry, gotta go, love you, bye!" Mark quickly said as he exited the home less than a minute after his little choking fit. 'Mark?' Rina asked again, this time more confused than anything else. Didn't he know it was Sunday?

No, it turns out Mark had done something he never thought he would; He forgot what day it was and thought he had work when he really didn't. Only when he was about a mile from the mart did he realize his mistake. He swore and turned around and headed back to his house.

15 minutes after he had left it, Mark returned to his home and found a note written in Rina's oddly good handwriting.

Mark, if you're reading this then you must have realized it was Sunday. I would have told you but you left to quickly for me to tell you. Anyway, I went for a walk to the lake. You can join me if you like. - Rina

Figuring a walk with Rina would do him some good, Mark put the note in his pocket and set out once again; this time going down the path that lead to the nearby lake. This lake also happened to be the very same place that Rina and Mark had watched the sunset just last night.

Mark knew that with Rina's tendency to literally stop and smell the flowers, he would more than likely catch up to her eventually. Thus, he began a casual, if a bit brisk, pace to the lake.

Rina however, couldn't care less about stopping to smell the flowers today and thus had gone on something more along the lines of a morning run than a morning walk to clear her head. Less than 5 minutes after Mark had left, Rina's womb began to burn with the effects of her first heat. She was forced to her knees from the unexpected pain.

She was no fool; Rina knew this day would come sooner or later, so she researched ways to relieve herself of the pains and effects of her heat a while back. After a minute or two she got back up to her feet and made a to-do list comprised of the various methods to alleviate her pain. Long story short, they all failed miserably; Ice packs just made her numb, distracting herself with various activities was just too difficult and masturbating just left her wanting more. Left her wanting Mark.

Her research on the effects and various countermeasures of her heat were thorough. What wasn't thorough was the effects it had on others, other pokemon to be precise. Had she known that leaving the house alone during this time could be dangerous to an untrained (untrained as in not fighting) pokemon like herself, well, she might have decided against going for that morning run.

Mark had only been walking for about a minute when he heard something that made his hair stand on end, made his blood freeze in his veins, something he only heard in his deepest and darkest nightmares: Rina's scream.

Without a second thought Mark turned in the direction of the scream and ran as fast as he possibly could. He would have been surprised at his own speed had his mind not been focused entirely on Rina's safety.

Time seemed non-existent to Mark as he ran. Each moment felt like an eternity while at the same time, it felt like no time had passed at all when he stopped and hid in the bushes near the clearing where his precious Rina was laid on the ground, battered and bruised. Mark would have immediately rushed to her aid had there not been another figure standing above Rina at that moment. A rather large figure.

He… no, IT was a zoroark, an unusually large one at that. It stood at 6 foot 5 inches, a whole five inches taller than Mark, about a foot or so taller than a normal zoroark. It was also abnormally muscled, making it look VERY strong. Mark could see two possibilities, one: this was a wild zoroark from a pack, maybe even the alpha male. Or two: This was a pokemon bred specifically for battling, giving it it's strong looking body, but was released for some reason or another and has turned feral. No trained pokemon would ever harm another for no reason! What happened next though, made Mark stop caring about it's origins entirely.

The thing seemed to be holding something in it's right hand… something bright red… It also appeared to be… chuckling?

"Hehehe…. serves you right for being stupid enough to go out alone during your heat! I thought trained pokemon were supposed to be smarter than us wilds? Now, let's teach you what happens when you go out like this…" It said as it moved it's hand away from the red object. Suddenly it all clicked in Mark's head; Rina had gone for a walk only to be attacked by this thing that is now gonna try to rape her! Mark is simply not going to have ANY of that. This thing has just made the biggest, and last, mistake of its life by threatening Rina: It just sent Mark's mind into a regressed state Mark has only visited a few times in his life, yet secretly loves and hates.

Pure rage.

A low pitched growl clawed it's way up his throat as Mark stood up out of the shelter of the bushes. Mark uttered one hatred laced word to this THING that had dared to attack his family.

"HEY!"

The thing turned away from Rina's beaten form to look towards the source of this unexpected noise, Mark, approaching him slowly but steadily. "Tch, stay out of this human, this is between me and the bitch in heat over there!" It took all of Mark's self control to keep himself from charging the beast right when it called Rina a bitch. Instead, he just stuck it out and kept walking towards his prey.

Mark's control was slipping though, for the low growl was getting louder with each and every step he took towards the gray furred demon.

When Mark was face to face (or face to neck) with it, Mark's once low growl was a full on snarl now. Even though he was facing the ground, Mark's rage could be plainly heard is his voice. "Angry, human?" The gray furred walking corpse said in a cocky tone fitting for a fool's last words.

Mark's head snapped up and looked into the quickly widening eyes of the soon to be dead fox with the rage of a demon as he spoke again.

"ENRAGED!"

Mark's knee shot up and crushed the zoroark's groin at the same time his fist crashed into the side of its head, sending it tumbling into the ground. Before it even had a chance to think about what had just happened to it, the zoroark found itself underneath Mark in a fashion that put them face-to-face. What it saw in and on Mark's face scared it more that it's deepest and darkest nightmares. It saw rage and it saw fury, but what scared it most was what it didn't see. It did not see one single shred of mercy on that human's face or in his eyes. And in that brief glance at Mark's eyes, it knew that its life was over. It knew it that it had absolutely no chance of escape.

Mark opened his mouth, but no words came, only an inhuman roar of rage left him to further terrify the gray furred fox. Mark's fist repeatedly slammed into the thoroughly terrified fox's head, leaving bruises and blood as he continued to roar. Before long though, Mark's arms were stopped by the fox's in an attempt to stop him from simply crushing its head. A foolish hope. Stopping Mark's arms only made his mind regress further into his pool of unused instincts to use his final weapon.

Mark roared again, this time with rage and frustration when he realized that attempting to free his arms would prove useless, before sinking his human teeth into the thing's neck. It howled in pain before it tried to remove Mark from its neck. Mark would not budge however, and twisted about a bit before growling and yanking his head back with a good chunk of zoroark neck in his jaw.

Getting up, Mark looked down at the being that dared threaten his family floundering about and choking on its own blood. He spat out the hunk of flesh, picked up Rina and headed home; all without saying a word. Mark quickly noticed that Rina had passed out some time during the "fight" and was sleeping in his arms.

Although Mark was silent on his way home, that didn't mean he wasn't thinking, quite the opposite in fact, as he was thinking quite a lot. Thinking about Rina; whether or not she'd be ok, how badly she'd been hurt, ect. For one brief moment he thought about what might have happened had he not been there when he was… He shook his head and the thought away. No, that was something he cannot, WILL NOT, think about.

His thoughts brought him down a path similar to the one he had just been on, but with a different focus: Why was he so brutal when he killed the zoroark? True, he thought of Rina as family but the fight, seeing her hurt, made her look at her in a different light. Being his family just didn't seem like reason enough to be so brutal when he defended her…

When the realization hit him, boy did it hit him like a truck. He was so brutal because… because…

He loved her.

Until now, Mark hadn't noticed that he had slowed his pace as to give him more time to think. With a look down to the newly discovered object of his affections, Mark felt his heart ache at the sight of her hurt. Sure, he always hurt when he saw her hurting before. But this ache had a new sting to it…

Mark set off again to get Rina home to have her injuries treated before she could be harmed again.

Less than a minute later, Mark and Rina were safe in their home. Mark laid Rina down in her bed before tending to her injuries and washing himself clean of the blood and light gore of the "fight". After that, Mark sat down in a chair next to Rina's bed that he used to use to read her bed time stories when she was still a braixen. Only then did he feel his muscles relax and the inevitable wave of fatigue from such an adrenaline rush. Mere moments after the metaphysical wave hit him Mark drifted off to sleep himself, vowing to confess his feelings to Rina once they were both awake again.

When Mark awoke from his dreamless slumber, a quick glance out of the window revealed it to be in the late afternoon or early evening. Another quick glance in a different direction revealed Rina crying into his chest.

Mark hated few things more than the sight of Rina crying, so he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head. "Shh… It's okay, you're safe now Rina…" He told her in a soothing tone. Jumping a bit at the sound of his voice, Rina looked up at Mark with teary eyes and hugged him tighter while repeating "I'm sorry" and "Thank you" in his mind. "You have nothing to be sorry for Rina."

After a few moments of quiet embrace, Mark decided to break the silence and follow through with his promise. "Rina, I have something to tell you." He said. Rina looked up with slightly bloodshot eyes 'What do you need to tell me Mark?' Rina asked, wondering what he could possibly need to tell her after that ordeal. "When I fought that zoroark, I fought with a rage and a savagery I haven't used or even knew for years. Even I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now. I fought so hard because… because… I love you!" Mark said quickly at the end. Mark didn't know why he was being so nervous; the dream alone was enough to prove that Rina loved him.

Rina on the other hand, was so thrilled to know that Mark loved her that she couldn't form words with her mouth or her mind. So, she did something that she had wanted to do for the last two long years that luckily didn't require words.

She kissed him.

To her; the feeling of her love's lips against hers was heavenly, simple as that.

To him, the feeling of her lips against his, felt so… right. Like some part of him had been kept far away from the rest and he had just gotten it back. It felt so good, that he wasn't sure if he could live without this long lost part of himself anymore. Acting on instinct Mark opened his mouth a bit, hoping Rina would get the message. She did get the message and gave control of the kiss over to him. Mark slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth and prodding her tongue with his, inviting it to dance.

And dance they did. The feeling of being together in such an intimate manner was sublime to them both. About 20 or so seconds later they parted for air, slightly panting. Mark spoke for both of them, "Wow… hell of a first kiss, eh love?" to which Rina replied with a happy purring sound in her throat and a few nods yes. Mark inwardly chuckled, 'Wow, purring? Been a while since I heard that last, she must be really enjoying this…' 'I heard that! And… yes, I am enjoying this quite a bit…' she trailed off.

Just then, Rina's heat came back with an intensity she hadn't felt before, forcing her to emit a small yelp of pain. Luckily, she was able to keep her mind from completely clouding with lust. "Rina! Are you ok?" Mark asked, concerned for his lover's health.

Although she had kept it from overpowering her, her heat's effects were still very much present as they mixed with her emotions; making her want Mark badly.

'It's just my heat Mark. Please, soothe my burning womb and claim me as your mate!' Rina said in a tone of filled with lust and desperation: a combination Mark didn't even think possible for her.

With the spicy scent of her arousal filling his nose, Mark quickly found himself pitching a tent in his pants as Rina locked their lips together again. Mark didn't know if it was her heat talking or the confidence born of his confession to her, but Rina was so brazen at the moment that had he not known any better, Mark might have thought she was an entirely different person!

Breaking from their second kiss for air, Mark looked into Rina's lust filled ruby red eyes. No words were needed; one look into those ruby pools and Mark knew she wanted this with all her heart. "I love you Rina and I would be honored to have you as my first time, should you have me as yours." As he said this, Mark moved to get up to undress. It took him less than a minute to fully undress, revealing his 7 inch member standing at attention already.

Turning back to her, Mark saw his lover staring at him with a dazed look in her eyes and a thin line of drool coming from her mouth; evidently pleased with what she saw. Mark chuckled and said, "I do believe it is your turn, dear." This caused her to stir a bit before nodding slightly. 'O-okay…' She said nervously as she stood up.

Some pokemon have clothes that only the wearer can remove to make various tasks such as mating and bathing easier. Delphoxes and gardevoirs are two relatively well know examples.

Rina stood up and moved her hands in such a way that made it look like she was stretching. Her fur robe was set alight with an orange, smokeless flame that started at the very bottom and burned its way up, leaving nothing of the dress behind. Underneath said dress, Rina's body is covered in furs of various colors; white on her chest/underbelly, black on her forearms and lower legs with the rest of her body being coated in the same yellow fur as her face and tail. One thing these under-furs all had in common was that they were all so very fine and thin that someone might mistake it for her skin.

Rina put her arms behind her back as to subconsciously accentuate her breasts. 'So… how do I look?' She inquired shyly, her previous brazenness having apparently evaporated into the ether.

Mark said no words as he got back up and stepped over to where she stood, a blank look on his face all the while. Mark kneeled a bit so that they were eye-to-eye with each other. Mark needed to speak no words to convey that to him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. One look into his eyes was all she needed. That and she was subconsciously picking up his emotions and deciphering them.

They closed the gap between their faces and explored each other's mouth before inviting the each other's tongues to dance, quickly making this their most passionate kiss yet.

Rina began to moan into the kiss as Mark gently fondled one of her breasts, squeezing it and lightly rubbing its nipple, with one hand while the other had her in a one armed hug.

'Please Mark, don't tease me anymore, I NEED this!' Rina said as she broke away from the kiss. Mark smiled slyly in reply. "Ah-ah Rina, since this is your first time and all, I want you to enjoy this as much as you can and be well… prepared." Mark said as he sat Rina down on the edge of the bed and opened her legs to reveal her moist sex to him.

Mark licked her fold once and was greeted by a faint but definitely spicy yet sweet taste. Getting a little impatient himself, he decided to "prepare" Rina as fast as he could while still having her enjoy it. He slowly inserted his tongue and licked about inside of his lover's unused entrance. Yup, the spicy smell and the oddly captivating taste was definitely coming from here. If Rina's sharp gasps of pleasure were anything to go by, then he was doing a damn good job for his first time doing this.

This continued on for a minute or two before Mark's tongue passed over an oddly rough patch of his lover's tunnel. When he touched it, Rina came. Hard. When Mark finished lapping up her sweet and spicy juices, Mark noted the spot's location as he knew what it was; it was Rina's G-spot.

"Spicy and sweet; almost like strawberries." He shared with his panting delphox lover. 'Please Mark,' Rina said as she lay back on the bed, 'I can't wait anymore, fuck me and make me your mate!' Mark simply nodded and lined his tip up with her entrance after getting into the missionary position. He slowly entered her, gasping with her at the initial penetration. She was so fucking WARM! Not the bad kind, the kind like a fire on a cold winter's night. He kept going in until he was about halfway in and hit the barrier that embodied Rina's virginity. He knew what her decision was already, but he still asked out of courtesy. "Are you sure?" He asked her. 'Yes, when you break it, keep thrusting.'

Mark simply nodded and said "I love you" before thrusting himself to the hilt into his lover, ending both of their virginities by shredding Rina's Hymen.

Rina wanted to cry; the pain was so intense, she felt like she had been stabbed. But she knew that if he kept on thrusting, sure it would hurt a bit for the first few jabs, but it would also get better quicker. Right she was, as after only a few thrusts, Rina could feel the burning pain receding and being quickly replaced with a nearly mindless euphoria.

Mark kept on thrusting, just like Rina had asked, but only when her whimpers changed audibly from pain to pleasure, did he allow himself to enjoy the act. Her walls were clamping down on him from all directions, bringing warmth and pleasure that seemed to know no bounds to him. He made sure to always hit her G-spot with each thrust into her delightful folds.

This kept on for a fem minutes before Rina began feeling the familiar feeling of her approaching orgasm. While she knew that sex was supposed to be great, she didn't know it would make her come THIS fast! With a yelp of pleasure Rina came a second time, coating Mark's crotch region in her own clear fluids. Mark however was not done yet.

They continued on until both of them began to feel the tell tale signs of an approaching orgasm, when they came, the came hard. Rina screamed in pure bliss as her third and most powerful orgasm of the night shook her from head to toe. Mark quickly brought her into a passionate kiss as he thrusted in as far as he could go, and moaned into the kiss when he came and filled her womb with his seed. After what felt like an eternity of shooting his entire being into Rina, Mark collapsed next to her and basked with her in the after glow as he used the last of his strength to pull the blanket over them both.

"I love you." He said before he drifted off to sleep next to his lover.

'I love you too, Mark.' She said before doing the same.

-7 MONTHS LATER-

We see Mark pacing in the waiting room of the maternity ward of a nearby hospital. Yes, in the months since their confessions to each other, Mark and Rina had done many things! To be brief; they found out Rina was pregnant a few weeks after their first romp (there have been many more since then), they moved Rina into mark's room with him, they converted her old room into a nursery and last of all and most recently, they have been married to each other for about 4 months now!

Anyway, back to Mark.

Hearing the sound of the double doors opening, Mark looked to them to see the doctor in charge of the delivery of his child was grinning towards him and motioning him to follow. The walk to Rina's room was short and when he laid eyes upon his wife in her hospital bed, he couldn't help but notice a small form wrapped in a blue cloth being held by her. Mark smiled; he knew what it was. Who it was.

It was his son.

Rina saw Mark enter and smiled while patting the edge of her bed, indicating for him to sit with her. "Someone wants to see you" She said aloud with a voice just as lovely as the one that speaks in Mark's mind. She passed her son to his father.

Mark couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride when he saw his son's energetic brown eyes focus on him as he reached out and touched his father's face with his small furred hand.

The child looked like a fennekin and a human baby mixed together to be blunt; yellow fur but with human limbs and large ears with red fur coming from them but not as large as a pureblood fennekin's.

'What shall we call him dear?' Rina asked, only speaking to Mark now.

Mark racked his brains for a good name for their son. When he found it, he knew it would be perfect for him. He looked to Rina and smiled before turning back to their child and speaking his new name at the same time.

"Sirius"

Sometimes, dreams can come true. Sometimes, actual dreams can set us on the path to our making our dreams a reality.

Author's note: Holy fuck that took a while! So, how did you like my first fanfic and my first lemon? Serious reviews please, I wanna know what I can improve so I can, well, improve! Fun fact: Sirius was my starter in my pokemon Y and was actually Rina's father!

Stay good people! - Tinfoot


End file.
